dragonballzbjfandomcom-20200216-history
Spopovich
Spopovich originally competed in the 24th tournament. However, he was not very strong and quickly lost to Hercule. During the World Tournament Saga, Spopovich competed in the 25th tournament. However, this time he looked drastically different; he was bald, his skin had become a pale grey-color, and his muscle mass had greatly increased. There was also an "M" on his forhead. He was accompanied by Yamu, a similar looking character. Shin and Kibito, two very mysterious characters themselves, could sense something was up with these two. Hercule could also tell Spopovich was strange, as he remebered him from the previous tournament. Spopovich was matched against Videl in the first round of the tournament. When Hercule found this out, he thought his daughter would win easily. However, Spopovich was far stronger than Videl, and beat her to a bloody pulp. It was only when Yamu told him to stop that he knocked her out of the ring. The next match was Kibito vs. Gohan. Kibito asked Gohan to transform into a Super Saiyan. After Gohan transformed, Shin used his power to prevent Gohan from moving. Spopovich and Yamu then attacked Gohan, using a device to drain all of his ki energy. They then flew off into the distance. Shin told Goku and his friends to follow, then chased Spopovich and Yamu. Shin then explained that he is really the Supreme Kai, and that Spopovich and Yamu are working for a wizard named Babidi. Babidi is collecting Ki energy to try and revive a monster named Majin Buu. Supreme Kai wanted them to get Gohan's Ki so he could find the location of Babidi's hideout. Spopovich and Yamu lead the Z Fighters to Babidi's ship. Babidi takes the capsule of Ki energy from them, and then uses his magic to make Spopovich expand and explode. Yamu tries to escape, but Babidi orders Pui Pui to destroy him. Super 17 Saga In Dragon Ball GT, Spopovich and Yamu are seen flying out of Hell but were defeated and sent back to hell later on. *Mad Banquet - One of Spopovich's attacks in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Spopovich rushes toward the opponent and kicks them, which *makes them go impelling into the air. Spopovich then knees them in their backside while in the air and knocks them down once again. Spopovich once again knees them in the back and throws them up into the air, and the final part involves Spopovich using his backhand side to cuff his opponent away. *Levitate - After being put under Babidi's spell Spopovich is able to fly, much to the shock of Videl. *Ki Blast - The most basic energy wave. * For some reason, after being taken under the Majin spell, Spopovich lost all of his hair be on his head or on his face. He also became a bloated bag of muscle. Also while under the spell, he acted a bit like a mindless zombie from horror movies; he lived only to fight and even after what should have been a fatal blow, he stood right back up and kept on coming at Videl. *Both Spopovich and Yamu have some similarities with Nappa and Vegeta. First of all, Nappa and Spopovich have similar looks; they are both bald, big, and muscular fighters. Also, both fighters enjoy making their victims suffer (Spopovich toys with Videl at the Tournament in a way similar to how Nappa toys with the Z-fighters). Similar to Vegeta, Yamu tries to calm his partner down during this fight. For example, Vegeta gave the Z-fighters some time to wait for Goku and Yamu stopped Spopovich from killing Videl at the Tournament. Interestingly, in the Ocean dub, Yamu and Spopovich are voiced by Brian Drummond and Michael Dobson, the voice actors of Vegeta and Nappa.